


少年肖像（4）

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	少年肖像（4）

八月的天，清晨已十分凉爽，郑小爷一身银丝纱袍，金丝暗线勾勒隽秀风竹，长袍绵软软地搭着，衬出潇湘簟上修长的身形，再取一把蒲扇来轻轻摇着，侍婢端上放凉的茶，他取来饮一口，舒爽畅快。  
不多时，云王下朝回府，又过了会儿，晰王爷和昱王爷从后门入府，由许爷领到了内苑。  
晰王爷一见郑云龙，脸板得似地窖里刚捞出的冰砖，又硬又冷。  
郑云龙意思意思见了礼，反而遭他数落：“你少时与云王拜在肖学士门下，你最喜抚琴。我也不是没见过你，如今长得越发清秀了，没想到却动了勾人的心思。”  
“晰王爷言重了。”郑云龙不想与他纠缠过多，起身要走。  
晰王却拦在他身前：“当初为求母后保你一命，云王宁可拱手让出太子之位以作交换，若不是你，他如今已是一人之下万人之上！近日他为你名声尽毁，遭门下幕僚背弃，若不是你，我们兄弟的心血又怎会毁于一旦！”  
昱王忙拉住他：“皇兄息怒，他与党争不相干的，咱们不该这么苛责他，当年满门遭牵连也并非他所愿……”  
晰王一把甩开昱王，眼色更利了几分：“前事已成云烟，本王奉劝你从此真心待云王，你若敢负他一片赤诚，我便敢将你生吞活剥！”  
“皇兄慎言慎言……”昱王使劲拽着他往书房去了，临走回头看了一眼郑云龙，“你好自为之。”  
三位王爷在书房里没说多大会儿子话，大管家突然进门来，急匆匆的，说太子上门来拜访。  
幸好书房里早设了密室，两位王爷躲在里面，避开了他的突击。  
不过太子不是来搜人的。  
云王到底是朝廷股肱，一人手握三十万大军，随便拉一队人上门来搜查实在是冒失。  
趁着云王的人都在书房那里戒备着，太子的亲信摸去了宫羽轩，与郑云龙见了面，取得了他手中的密函。  
那密函是郑云龙入云王府前太子交予他的，太子着人冒充云王的笔迹，给突厥写了一封和谈信，只差云王的金印，而郑云龙此次来，就是为潜入云王的书房，为这伪造的谋反之证，盖棺定论，亲手把云王送上他父皇的断头台。  
爱情诚可贵，但灭门之仇他永世不忘！

六年前，燕王起兵，攻下皇城，烧死了自己的亲侄儿，一举夺得皇位。  
逆天而行的新帝想堵住天下文人的攸攸之口，便想让人拟一封登基昭书，证明自己得权名正言顺。  
人人都说，当时阿云嘎向父皇举荐了自己的老师，天下儒生之首的肖学士。  
然而肖学士宁死不屈，当着文武百官辱骂新帝，写下“燕贼篡位”四字。皇上大怒，云王为献媚讨好，暗地里建议皇上诛杀肖学士十族，以此震慑天下文人。  
十族，除去肖学士所有的远亲近邻，他的学生自也不能放过。  
云王立了功，又是皇子，自不会受累，然而郑云龙的全家便湮没在了这场政治漩涡之中……  
即便晰王爷说的是真的，阿云嘎拿自己的前程换了郑云龙的性命又如何？肖学士的十族，那上千人都是因阿云嘎的一句谏言而死的！

太子走后的几天，郑云龙没再见到阿云嘎来宫羽轩看他。  
直到半月后，一天夜里，门外起风了，“呼呼”地似猛兽咆哮，郑云龙心中惴惴无法安睡。  
突然黑暗里出现个人影，瞧那轮廓，郑云龙一眼便知是云王，于是翻了身往里头挪了挪，待他睡上榻。  
没想到云王脱下腰带，将郑云龙两手举过他的头顶，拿腰带紧紧绑了起来，郑云龙突然清醒，恐惧地盯着那双深如黑夜的眼睛：“嘎子……你…你做什么？”  
阿云嘎粗暴地撕扯开他身上薄薄的布料，跨坐在他下身叫他动弹不得，然后从他白嫩的胳膊、腋窝开始啃咬，来势比风声更猛烈。接着一手狠捏住他的下颌，不顾一切地撕咬对方的薄唇，另一手握住他身下性器，紧箍着套弄。三两下之后两人便吃到了血腥味，郑云龙害怕地颤抖起来，身上的阿云嘎像是喝醉酒的莽夫般力气大得吓人！  
阿云嘎一把按住他被绑住的手，将唇移至乳首，舔弄之后眼看它立起，一口咬住用牙齿搓磨。郑云龙阻止不了，疼得呜咽：“唔……唔……”  
阿云嘎很快脱去了衣衫亵裤，取来床头软膏，挖了一块抹在自己紧绷胀大的性器上。郑云龙紧盯着他，终于惊恐得流下泪来，带着血的唇苦苦乞求：“嘎子不要啊嘎子……”  
阿云嘎的动作丝毫没有放缓，他抬起郑云龙的下身，扒开臀肉粗暴地捅进干涩紧缩的后穴，他紧绷着小腹，双眼充血，不带一点怜惜地直接捅到最深处，把整根插进郑云龙身体里，居高临下地看着他，看着他疼得嘶喊出声，绑在一起的手指纠葛起来，整个背都绷直了，发情的猫儿似的，脸上的汗与泪霎时混成一片。  
阿云嘎那硕大的龟头和阴茎，像是刚在火上打磨过的兵刃，毫不留情地撕裂、碾平每一寸娇嫩的软肉，一下紧接着一下，越来越快，越来越狠。被强暴了的郑云龙气都喘不过来，他能感觉到阿云嘎性器上每一根凸起的青筋，烙铁一般在他的身体里肆虐，一点点情面都不留地，直逼他本能似的溢出水来缓解疼痛。  
来回进出太多次了，郑云龙已经发晕几近昏厥，身下的性器半勃着，可怜地随着阿云嘎抖动着，他狼狈地拿最后一点气音哀求：“嘎子，我求你……求你放了我……”  
阿云嘎看着那双被疼痛熏红的眼睛，闪着哀伤的泪光，不知道为什么，他顿了顿，进门前下的狠心浑都忘了，他只想看着那双眼睛，那双比床头画像更漂亮，更活色生香的眼睛。  
“嘘——”阿云嘎俯身而下，安慰小动物似的吻住了郑云龙的唇，手指头在他胸口逡巡，像是对待新生儿般轻柔地抚摸着，一直向下摸，抚过稀疏黏腻的耻毛，摸到他已经射过一次的龟头，拿粗糙的手指在铃口上打圈按摩，指尖掠过阴茎，摸到阴囊，五指掏着，揉一揉。身下的动作也跟着放缓了，轻轻地进出两下，再猛地顶一下穴心。  
怀里的猫很快放松下来，在他极有分寸的抽插里，任后穴一次次被胀麻填满，他感受到了第一次性爱的愉悦。  
屋里很快生出了淫靡的水声，阿云嘎解开了他的手，任他在身下扭动顶胯，配合他送入更深的所在，他们在床闱之中依旧默契，像是多年的老夫老妻。

高潮过后，郑云龙顾不得一身的黏腻，紧抱着阿云嘎昏昏入睡，他只听到耳边有人说：“明天我就放你出府，你大仇已报了……”  
大仇已报……  
郑云龙跳弹起身，猛地清醒过来，身边人已不再。  
阿云嘎昨夜是怎么了？  
为什么说我大仇已报？  
他忍着浑身的酸痛下榻穿衣，这时许爷进门来，提着两个包袱：“郑爷，王爷吩咐的细软银票老奴都已给您备好，待您用过饭，咱们就离府，马车等在后门呢。”  
“离府？”阿云嘎恨不得把郑云龙圈养在身边一生一世，怎么会放他离府？  
郑云龙看着许爷，却见他心虚似的闪避，于是起了疑心：“王爷呢？”  
“王爷……走了，昨日皇上颁旨，令云王启程出使漠北，与突厥和谈。”  
“要去多久？”  
“漠北路远，日夜兼程也得要半个月吧……”  
“你有什么事瞒着我？”  
“没有没有……”许爷低头。  
郑云龙抽出枕下藏着的匕首，一把按住那老仆。他这个看似软糯的人，也曾是肖学士的得意门生，也是习过武，读过兵法，立志报效朝廷的男儿。  
只是后来朝廷背弃了他，才令他投奔太子那种阴损的人。  
他发狠的眼睛闪着亮光：“许爷你是好人，我不会杀你，求你告诉我一句实话，阿云嘎怎么了？”  
王爷临走时坐在马上，最后嘱咐的一句便是什么也不能告诉郑云龙……  
可许爷于心不忍。“圣上收到密函，说咱们王爷与突厥暗通信件，谋权篡位，他这是算计了自己的儿子，把王爷孤身派到突厥去和谈。突厥人已杀了两任使臣，若王爷未曾叛国，必将送命！若王爷安然归来，便坐实了通敌叛国的罪名，一样是死罪啊！”  
昨夜，是你我最后一次相见？  
郑云龙愣在那儿许久，直到许爷再开口：“王爷吩咐老奴，把你送出皇城，走得越远越好，一旦东窗事发，整个云王府都要遭殃，绝不能再牵连了你呀！”  
等到郑云龙再缓过神时，脸早就泪水打湿。什么大仇已报？阿云嘎再是懂他都不会想到，因为连他自己都不曾明白，他今生最想拥有的，也不过就是阿云嘎而已。  
人可能真的只有失去的时候才知道后悔。  
郑云龙出门驾马，不顾一切地赶往晰王府。


End file.
